How it all Began
by Neko Kururu
Summary: I realized how I never talked about Seya and how she came to know the Blade Breakers, but I'll be doing it in this story. It's nothing like my first story (Do you love me?), so leave me alone. Pairings: KaiOC, TysonHillery
1. Chapter 1 Part I Encounters

HOW IT ALL BEGAN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: I realized I never talked about how Seya met the Blade Breakers, or more specifically, Kai... Well, here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter I - Part I - Encounters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
"Come on Dragoon! Go right. Right is said!"  
  
I was shouting at my blade, who wasn't listening to me...  
  
"Tyson, how about concentrating a little more?" Encouraged Kenny.  
  
"I am! It's just that Dragoon really won't listen to me!"  
  
"Now I know why he ended up with you..." Snickered Kai.  
  
"What does that mean?" I retorted.  
  
"You're both stubborn and impatient."  
  
Max laughed; Ray grinned.  
  
"He... does have a point." Smiled apologetically Kenny.  
  
"You guys really enjoy picking on me don't you?" I moped.  
  
"One of my favourite pastimes." Smirked Kai.  
  
"We know..." Grinned Max.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"And intolerant..." Added our leader.  
  
"I need to concentrate here!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'll leave before he goes gets too mad..."  
  
I glanced back and saw Kai go out; finally, no more taunting...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
Walking alone in the streets... Better than staying at Tyson's place with him never accepting any help. Strangely, no one was around, not that I cared.  
  
Without knowing it, my feet brought me to some dancing school. I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into someone; actually, someone bumped into me.  
  
The shock made us both fall down. I looked down on my legs, where the person was lying flat.  
  
"Oh great... I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
A girl with long red hair was the one who ran into me.  
  
"Can you get off me?" I replied, annoyed.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
She got up and pulled me up too; I dusted myself and glanced at her. She had, from bottom up, dark brown shoes with knee-length dark green socks, a navy blue skirt just above her knees with a Scottish pattern and her ivory shirt had its sleeves rolled up, due to the summer heat. What struck me the most were her green eyes: they seemed to flicker with energy.  
  
She suddenly checked her pockets and gasped.  
  
"Where's my Beyblade?"  
  
Beyblade? I though, that must mean she isn't as girly as she looks.  
  
I searched the ground and saw it; it was white and silver while the defence ring was golden. I bent down to pick it up. As soon as I made contact, something like a static shock, crawled up my arm. I held it in my hand for a second before handing it to her.  
  
"Here..." I said.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Have you been blading long?"  
  
"Not really, a few of years perhaps... Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She obviously didn't recognize me.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
Or did she?  
  
"I think I've seen you somewhere before..."  
  
She walked around me to examine me.  
  
"Do you mind?" I folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"No." She replied simply with a smile on her face.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed; thankfully, I was patient...  
  
"Kai." Said the girl calmly.  
  
I glanced at her.  
  
"That's your name right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mine is Seya. So you're the leader of the Blade Breakers huh?"  
  
I was surprised; another girl who would have recognized me would have already started giggling excitedly. But this one, she was talking to me as though I was a friend of hers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You guys are great!" She beamed.  
  
"Um, thanks..."  
  
"You're not much of a talker are you? That's ok, I like a quiet guy."  
  
I stared: "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm just kidding!" She chuckled.  
  
"You're strange..." I though out loud.  
  
"How so?"  
  
She didn't even seem offended.  
  
"For beginners, you are acting like a normal person and not an excited little girl."  
  
"Fame and fortune are not everything..." She said as she began walking away; I followed her.  
  
"What would you know?" I smirked.  
  
"I have a big house of my own... My uncle is very well known for his Beyblade technology; ever heard of the magnetic stadium? His idea..."  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Do I sound like a snob?" She questioned out of the blue.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, because I am not and to tell you the truth, I hate them."  
  
At least we had one thing in common, besides Bey blading...  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked absently, noticing the neighbourhood had changed and was now full of mansions.  
  
"I'm going home... You're the one who's following me." She observed.  
  
I stopped and looked at her, realizing she was right.  
  
She began laughing: "Don't you have a sense of humour? You can come with me if you want."  
  
"I don't know..." I mumbled.  
  
"Please? Or are you too good to hang around a novice?" She grinned.  
  
"No, it's just..."  
  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.  
  
"I know... You're afraid because I am a girl!" She giggled.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
  
"So come on!"  
  
She began running while still holding me; having no other choice, I ran with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
I was cleaning my Dragoon while Max and Ray battled when I noticed Kai has been gone for two hours.  
  
"Hey, isn't Kai supposed to be back by now?" I asked.  
  
"I guess..." Responded Max, catching his blade as it came back to him.  
  
"He could have encountered someone..." Suggested Ray.  
  
I raised an eyebrow: "Who?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Even if he did, it would probably be some fan wanting an autograph because it's not like he knows anybody." Explained Kenny.  
  
"You may be right, but we should still look for him."  
  
"Alright, one think I do know is that he's always down at the beach practicing when there's something on his mind." I said, storing my blade away in my pocket.  
  
"So we'll start there."  
  
"What about the park?" Wondered out Max.  
  
"You can go look there with Ray. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We rushed out to the front but then, heard laughing; Kai appeared with a girl by his side.  
  
I folded my arms and took a serious look: "Well, well Kai... Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
He turned around and sent me a threatening glance.  
  
"No." He replied coldly.  
  
The girl, on the other hand, laughed and grabbed Kai's arm, pulling him to us.  
  
"He got lost..." She smiled at him, "So I brought him back."  
  
Max and Ray both started chuckling in the background, I grinned.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't say anything Tyson..." Growled our leader.  
  
"I'm Seya by the way."  
  
I shook her hand: "Nice to meet you, I'm Tyson."  
  
Kenny seemed a little taken aback: "Do you even know who we are?"  
  
"Yeah, the Blade Breakers. So what?"  
  
Now, the rest of us were surprised.  
  
"Aren't you going to... try and get an autograph or something?" I asked.  
  
"Are you mistaking me for an obsessed fan?" She smiled mockingly.  
  
"No... It's just..." I babbled.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen... the downside of fame." She giggled.  
  
"You can say that again." Agreed Max.  
  
"Aw, you must be Max, right?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And you... the brains behind the brawn: Kenny."  
  
Kenny was speechless but blushed slightly, recognizing the compliment.  
  
Seya walked over to the last person she didn't name.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong..." She began turning around him, "You're Ray."  
  
He smiled: "I'm not going to argue with that..."  
  
"At least you've got a sense of humour. Unlike little Kai over there..."  
  
I grinned: "Is that true?"  
  
"What?" He eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Do realize you've been gone for two hours?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you come back with this girl..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I wonder what could have happened...?" I sniggered.  
  
Kai was really shocked, but he quickly recovered and snapped: "Continue to think like that Tyson, and you won't last to your next birthday..."  
  
Seya marched up to him and gave him a hug; I didn't think he like it very much...  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her.  
  
"Calming you down..."  
  
"I don't need you to..."  
  
His words were cut off as Seya made him trip and fall down.  
  
"Why did you...?" He started.  
  
"A word of advice... Never let a black belt girl hug you. And quit being so mean!"  
  
The rest and me were now laughing so hard, we were practically crying.  
  
"She... she totally blew you off Kai!" I said between gasps as I tried catching my breath.  
  
"Oh right... real funny..."  
  
He got up and dusted himself, then shot Seya an icy glare; she smiled innocently.  
  
"Someone had to throw you off your high horse." She said simply.  
  
"You have a nice way of doing it..." He mumbled.  
  
She stepped over to him, brought her face close to his and whispered: "I'm not always nice..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
After I had whispered my threat to him, his face was surprised, but he didn't show it much. He growled at Tyson then set his eyes on me; they were a silvery grey. When we locked glances his eyes seemed to penetrate me, touch my very soul and somehow light it with an unknown fire. I gasped and looked away.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Your eyes..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow: "What about them?"  
  
"They're so uncommon..."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, I don't mean that..."  
  
"And what do you mean?"  
  
"Penetrating..." I murmured, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Tyson chuckled: "He was probably giving you his famous evil eye."  
  
"Whatever..." He turned and went inside.  
  
"Don't take him in the wrong way... He's like that with everybody." Said Max.  
  
I smiled cheerfully, having already forgotten the incident.  
  
"He kind of reminds me of someone I know..."  
  
"I didn't know there was anyone like him." Smirked Ray.  
  
"You'd be surprised..."  
  
I was thinking about my brother, who was still back in Russia...  
  
"How about you come in?" Offered Tyson.  
  
"If I can bother Kai a bit more... Alright!"  
  
I locked arms with Max and followed them inside the dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: SO? Tell me how it was!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

Kururu: Okay, so, here's the second part to chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part II  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
Kai looked at me as I entered the room.  
  
"You know I can't leave you alone..." I giggled.  
  
"Yeah... I do." He sighed.  
  
"Come on Kai, she's just trying to make friends so be nice." Scolded him Tyson, sitting in front of him.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Is that all you ever say?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Thought so..."  
  
An idea flashed in my mind; I waited for everyone to sit down then, I walked over to Kai and sat on his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sitting in your lap." I smiled furtively at the others.  
  
"I can see that... Get off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Tyson had begun laughing again: "I doubt you want to do that since she's a black belt!"  
  
Kai sighed and glared at me: "You are so annoying..."  
  
"I know..." I answered, making his companions laugh even more.  
  
"You are really different from the others!" Smiled Kenny.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
To madden the leader some more, I laid back against him, cuddling slightly but, to my disappointment, he didn't say anything.  
  
"So what brings you here anyways?" Asked Ray.  
  
"He did..." I pointed at Kai and giggled, "Actually, I ran into him and things kind of rolled out by themselves."  
  
"Ran into is quite appropriate..." Commented Kai.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry. Anyways, I think you guys are awesome, having won the tournament four years in a row."  
  
"Yeah, all that hard work has paid off." Grinned Tyson.  
  
"You sound like you know a lot about Bey blading, do you have your own blade?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course. I'm not the greatest but I am the best at my school, for all it's worth..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I can't say competition is very strong... All the boys there are snotty little spoiled brats, all they care about is which blade is the most expensive. And the girls? Only a few play and their blades... pink, baby blue, ribbons and sparkling stickers... Just to say a little."  
  
The boys shuddered at the though of it all.  
  
"How do you cope with people like that?"  
  
I gave a little cough: "I don't..."  
  
Suddenly, I felt arms wrapping around my waist; Kai laid his head beside mine and cuddled, rubbing his nose on my neck. I jerked away from him.  
  
"Whoa! Change of heart!" I exclaimed and fell off him.  
  
He chuckled and got up.  
  
"That worked..."  
  
"What was that all about Kai?" Questioned Tyson.  
  
"I was trying to get her off me."  
  
"You scared me for a while..."  
  
I was down on the ground, staring up at him and still in shock. But then, I snapped out and grinned.  
  
"You're the first guy to take me by surprise..."  
  
"That means not many guys could have been after you..." He smirked.  
  
"Actually, more than I can count."  
  
"Come and sit on my lap... He doesn't want you anyways." Smiled sweetly Ray.  
  
I turned and went to him, obeying him; he passed his own arms around my waist, making me giggle.  
  
"You're so much nicer than he is..."  
  
"You said you have a Beyblade... Could I see it?" Interrupted Kenny.  
  
I looked at him and nodded; I reached into my pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"It's a very good blade you got here, extremely balanced."  
  
"I took me some time to make it, but the results are pleasing."  
  
"How about we put it to the test?" Suggested Tyson.  
  
"Is that a challenge I hear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
I took my blade back and hurried after Tyson as he went in his backyard, where a dish was placed in the middle. I dug into my pocket to get my launcher and rip cord out.  
  
"Since you're a beginner, I'll go easy on ya..." He smiled.  
  
"Do you want to loose that badly?" I smirked maliciously.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Then hit me."  
  
"You asked for it..."  
  
"Three, two, one! Let it rip!" Shouted Max.  
  
"Go Shela!"  
  
"Dragoon go!"  
  
For now, I was in stationary spin in the center of the stadium while Tyson was spinning around me.  
  
"Stalling for time?" He sneered.  
  
"Waiting for you to make your move..."  
  
"Well here it comes!"  
  
His blade rushed at me like a bullet but I swiftly dodged, barely breaking a sweat.  
  
"You're fast..."  
  
"That's not all." I smirked malevolently.  
  
I mentally told my blade to do a simple quick attack. Out on the dish, she executed my command and began zigzagging, appearing and disappearing every time on a different spot.  
  
"Shela, attack!"  
  
Tyson didn't expect his Beyblade getting bashed from behind.  
  
"How...? Dragoon, behind you again!"  
  
Unluckily, he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be good, or are you just holding back?"  
  
"Why you..." Frowned Tyson.  
  
He rammed me back out of anger, pushing me back.  
  
"Finally..." I started laughing, "An opponent worthy of my time!"  
  
"You are not going to win!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? Feather tornado!"  
  
A wind picked up and glittering golden feathers floated around the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Beautiful..." Said Max in a soft voice.  
  
"Beautiful... yet deadly! Shela!"  
  
The feathers all dashed towards Tyson's blade, damaging it and slowing it down.  
  
"Dragoon, no!" He looked up at me, "Fight fire with fire... Tornado attack!"  
  
I gasped; the winds became much stronger now, sweeping my golden feathers away like frail dead leaves; Dragoon had emerged… He took a mighty swing at my blade and it flew out of the dish, landing at my feet.  
  
"Alright, I did it!" He walked over to me and held out his hand, "Great battle, really intense!"  
  
I smiled and shook his hand: "Look forward to a rematch."  
  
"I will."  
  
I picked up Shela and dusted it off: "At least it's still in one piece..."  
  
Someone beside me gasped; it was Kai.  
  
"You have a bit beast!" He exclaimed.  
  
He snatched my Beyblade from me and showed it to the rest.  
  
"But... it wasn't there when I checked it!" Said Kenny.  
  
"It always appears after a heated battle, one that requires much power, such as this one." I explained.  
  
"Is it an angel?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"What do you mean I think so? Haven't you ever summoned it?" Snapped Kai.  
  
"Nope... Never."  
  
"You've got to be kidding..." He replied in disbelief.  
  
"If I had, don't you think I would have used in battle?" I told him with a duh tone.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A moment of silence came as Kenny analyzed Shela.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us? We could teach you how to use it." Offered Ray.  
  
"Really? That would be the best!"  
  
"Yeah... Then we can see your bit beast and how powerful it is." Said Tyson, already excited about the idea.  
  
"I doubt it will ever compare to yours... But ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Great... Now I have two annoying pests under one roof..." Sighed Kai.  
  
I smirked at him: "Aw... Don't you like me?"  
  
"No." He answered flatly.  
  
"I'm sure these guys do, so why don't you?"  
  
He shrugged: "Do I have to give you a reason for everything?"  
  
"Not necessarily." I winked.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"You really love saying that don't you?" I teased.  
  
"Whatev... Shut up!"  
  
I giggled and grabbed Tyson and Ray, dragging them back inside.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" I called after him before going through the door.  
  
"I think she's hitting on ya." I heard Max tell him.  
  
"Leave me alone..." He snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Isn't it cute?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2 Part I Sleep Over

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Hurrah! Chapter 2!!! Sparks will fly!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Part I - Sleep over  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
Yesterday, before Seya left, she invited us to her house to pay us for our kindness.  
  
I took out the paper she gave me; it read: Seya's house, 271 Taichi drive and her phone number. On the other side was the time to come, but not the time to leave...  
  
"Tyson... Hello?"  
  
I looked up and saw Max grinning at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been staring at that card for ten minutes, but have you read it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then you must've realized it's almost three and she invited us at that time."  
  
"Shit! Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I thought you knew..."  
  
I rushed to get my hat and we were out of there in one second.  
  
"Hey Kai, since you've already been at her house, why don't you lead the way?"  
  
He sighed and grabbed the paper away from me.  
  
"You have no sense of direction do you?"  
  
"No more than you..." I smirked.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and took the front. I wondered whether Seya was going to piss him off like yesterday again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
Three o'clock... I wasn't worried that they wouldn't come because I knew they were going to.  
  
I was waiting on my doorstep, glass of fruit juice beside me. I was bored, so I got up and looked at myself: I was wearing a dark green tank-top with a yellow cobra's head, baggy pants with the forest army pattern on them. A spiky black bracelet completed the look.  
  
"This is going to make a few drool..." I told myself with a smile.  
  
"Seya! We're here!" Shouted someone.  
  
I glanced at the gate and saw my guests had finally arrived. I rushed to open and meet them.  
  
"About time!" I grinned.  
  
"Blame it on Tyson." Replied flatly Kai as he went pass me.  
  
"Aw come on! You know I have horrible timing!" He joked.  
  
I placed myself in Kai's way and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
He stared at me: "What?"  
  
"If you and your friends want to go in, you'll have to hug me." I smirked maliciously.  
  
He remained speechless and kept staring while the others had begun chuckling.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
I gave a little giggle and passed my arms around his neck; he sighed and reluctantly passed his around my waist.  
  
"Thanks." I said, letting go.  
  
"You're not welcome."  
  
"Mm, you seem pretty affectionate for a cold guy..."  
  
Tyson burst out laughing: "Aww... Kai's getting all soppy inside!"  
  
"Shut up Tyson!" He snapped then shot me an icy glance.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared..."  
  
I looked straight at him and gave him my own icy glance, of which practically all boys at my school are afraid. Many of them even told me my eyes changed when I did it, that they became shiny green with an occasional streak of crystal blue.  
  
Kai didn't flinch; instead he gazed into my eyes. What surprised me was the fact that his grey ones seemed to soften the longer he looked into mine.  
  
"Staring contest!" Burst out giggling Max, taking us both out of our trance.  
  
I smiled but didn't say anything, still wondering about their leader...  
  
"How about we go inside?" Suggested Kenny.  
  
"Oh right! Sorry."  
  
I brought them in and they marvelled at the great hall.  
  
"Do you have this whole house to yourself? Cool!" Grinned Max.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Asked Tyson.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and lowered my head, holding myself. Kai, who had been walking beside me, growled at Tyson.  
  
"No Kai... It's alright, he didn't know..." I turned and addressed the group with a sad smile, "My mother died a long time ago."  
  
"What about your father?" Inquired softly Ray.  
  
"I like to consider him dead." I answered harshly.  
  
The boys were surprised: "Why?"  
  
"He did things... awful things to people... he was, and still is, an evil man."  
  
"Does he live here?" Asked fearfully Kenny.  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"Do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"Yeah... A brother and an uncle."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah. I came here to Japan from Ireland when I was around... five or six."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Where are these two siblings?"  
  
"My uncle works here in Japan, though I don't exactly know where, while my brother is in Russia."  
  
Kai stared at me before asking: "What's his name?"  
  
"I'm not telling." I smiled.  
  
"So... what do you want to do now?" Said Max.  
  
"Anything you guys want to... I have a game room if you're interested."  
  
"Lead the way." Grinned Tyson.  
  
I giggled and took his hand, bringing him down a wide corridor along with his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: I want you people to guess who Seya's brother is (whether it's an OC or an existing character).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 2 Part II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Okay, actually, there are more sparks flying here than in the other chappie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part II  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
Two hours later of head to head Mortal Combat against Max and I was bored.  
  
"Tyson, are you letting me win?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah because I'm totally bored!"  
  
Max put down his controller and stretched.  
  
"So am I." He looked around him, "Where are Seya, Kai and Ray?"  
  
Kenny, who had been playing a flight simulator, jumped off the seat and searched the room: "I have no clue."  
  
"We should go look for them."  
  
"Alright."  
  
All three of us got out of the room and went from door to door on the first floor. Finally, we came to a huge library where the rest of our team was.  
  
"When did you guys leave the game room?"  
  
"Shh!" Silenced me Ray.  
  
I climbed the steps up to a small platform where Seya and Kai were playing chess.  
  
"Is that supposed to be fun?" I raised an eyebrow, "Who's winning anyways?"  
  
"Seya..."  
  
Kai was taking his time, then, he picked up his knight and placed it in front of her king.  
  
"Checkmate." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't seen that one."  
  
"I won."  
  
"That was such a long game! Congratulations." She got up.  
  
"You mean... You've played for two whole hours?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Chess is a game of patience... Something you don't seem to have." Replied Kai.  
  
"Yet... I know you can't beat me at this next game." Seya grinned.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She brought us to the last room in the same hall; it was huge, mirrors on one wall and painting on the other, a window from ceiling to floor to the right.  
  
"What's this room for?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Anything... I use it to dance and practice."  
  
"So what's this game I can't beat you at?" Questioned Kai.  
  
"Can you sword fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then pick a sword."  
  
She crossed the room and pulled a mirror, which ended up being a closet door; many kinds of weapons were resting on their shelves.  
  
"Impressive." He smirked.  
  
"Thanks..." She returned the smirk.  
  
She sat down and took off her black socks, probably to get a better grip on the floor.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you, so how about we use those?"  
  
He pointed at two bamboo sticks.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
She grabbed one and made it spin with her fingers, then jumped into attack position.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting." Commented Max.  
  
I nodded: "No kidding."  
  
"Guys, I advise you to stay back because I won't stop until someone drops." She grinned at Kai malevolently.  
  
"I hear much trash talk out of you, but can you back it up?"  
  
"No problem..."  
  
She began spinning, both herself and her weapon, and attacked Kai, who dodged. She kept on attacking him, yet he kept on defending.  
  
"You can hit me you know! Just because I am a girl, sheesh!"  
  
And after saying that, she jumped and dived for our leader, who blocked just in time, then moved out of the way.  
  
"You're good..." He panted.  
  
"Catch me if you can..." She winked and started circling him while making the cane whirl above her head. Kai calmly stood there as Seya got closer and closer. Suddenly he bent down and swung his bamboo stick, making her trip; she rolled away from him as he started attacking.  
  
"Finally!" She grinned as she blocked a hit while still on the ground.  
  
"You are going down Seya."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
She threw away her own stick and grabbed Kai's, pulling herself up as he tried to take it away from her. Then, as fast as a flash, she tripped him the same way she did yesterday and stole his weapon.  
  
Kai grunted then looked up, Seya was now on top of him, her bamboo stick pointed at his throat.  
  
"You lost." She declared.  
  
She then knelt down on him, sitting on his stomach and smiled, laying the cane beside her since she didn't need it anymore.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I am a black belt?"  
  
"Yeah... Get off me."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Seya seriously!"  
  
"I am serious..."  
  
It's true; she wasn't smiling anymore, her eyes locked in his.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes..." She told him softly.  
  
Kai pulled himself up and gazed back at her.  
  
"So do you..."  
  
If I didn't know better, I would have thought they are going to kiss...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
As Seya finished our little fight, she was now sitting on my stomach, looking intently into my eyes and I in hers.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes..." She said softly.  
  
I pulled myself up to be face to face with her.  
  
"So do you..." I replied without really knowing why.  
  
She blushed slightly but then threw her arms around my neck and started cried quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
  
I glanced at the others, hoping for some support; Ray and Max were the first to come.  
  
"Seya?" Whispered Ray.  
  
I rested my hand on her head to sooth her, gently stroking her hair. She sighed and held me tighter; at least she stopped crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inquired Max.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, it's never happened before..." She said, mostly directed to me.  
  
"That's alright..." I assured her.  
  
"I just really miss my brother and mother..."  
  
She stood silent for a while, still in my arms. Suddenly, she giggled.  
  
"You are happy now?" I said, a little confused.  
  
"You're hugging me..." Seya smiled and looked up, but her eyes still teary.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, I am." I responded, realizing it was against my attitude.  
  
She borrowed her face in my shirt: "Then it means you're not as cold as you want people to think..."  
  
"Get off." I snapped, though it didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"You're saying that because you want to keep your bad reputation... I know you don't really mean it."  
  
She was right... It did feel kind of nice when she had that moment of weakness on me. I even understood how she felt, having been alone for a long time as well. But I wasn't going to let anyone know it.  
  
"Seya, just get off me ok?" I growled, more credible this time.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely..."  
  
She finally got up and went to put away our bamboo sticks back in the mirror closet. I got up too and glanced at her.  
  
"Oh Kai?" Sang Tyson.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around: "What?"  
  
"Admit it: you like her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"He doesn't like me because I beat him, that's all." Seya smiled behind me.  
  
"As I said: whatever..."  
  
She grabbed my arm: "I still like you."  
  
"I'm sure you do." I responded sarcastically.  
  
"Quit the mean act and follow me, we're going out!"  
  
"What the hell?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not on a date stupid, outside!" She laughed.  
  
She began running and she was still holding me, so I had to run with her.  
  
I looked back and saw the rest chasing after us, chuckling; when we got home, Tyson was going to make fun of me for the rest of the week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: MAHAHAHAHA! That was completely adorable!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 2 Part III

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Erm... I forgot what I was going to say...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part III  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
We went outside and to a very big backyard; there was a tennis court, which could also be used as a basketball field or volleyball one.  
  
"So what do you guys want to play? Personally, I'm up for volley, but it's your pick."  
  
"How about basketball?" I suggested.  
  
"Sure, I haven't played that in a long while. I'll go get the ball and lower the hoops."  
  
She went into a shack, got the ball and threw it at us then went into a small booth and lowered the hoops.  
  
We made the teams out of luck: me, Ray and Max against Kai, Seya and Kenny. After a while, Seya walked over to Kenny.  
  
"Hey, if you don't want to play, it's fine by me. Not everyone is good in sports, so you don't have to stay." She smiled.  
  
"But... your team is going to be one player short!" He declared.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to make anyone do anything they don't want to."  
  
"Alright... Thanks."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"If we loose, you're dead." Threatened Kai.  
  
"It's just a game! Besides, you'd have to catch me first if you wanted to kill me."  
  
The game continued and actually ended up in a tie, considering the missing player. I must admit, Kai and Seya made quite a formidable team together...  
  
I let myself drop on the bench: "I am so exhausted."  
  
"Yeah... Tell me about it..." Agreed Max.  
  
"That was great, I rarely get to play like this." Beamed Seya.  
  
"You sure can move Seya." Smiled Ray.  
  
"Thanks. And may I add Kai was the best partner I ever had?"  
  
After saying that, she sat down beside Kai and rested against him. What astonished me was that he didn't say anything about it or pushed her off.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"I don't know... Hold on, I'll go check what time it is."  
  
She got up and went in the small booth, then came back.  
  
"It's almost six."  
  
"Holy! That's so late! Do you want us to leave?" I exclaimed.  
  
"No. Actually, I was thinking about a sleepover." She smiled.  
  
"What? But we don't have our..." Began Kai.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can sleep in your clothes; the beds won't suffer!"  
  
"What does that mean?" I inquired.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
She pulled Kai to his feet and grinned.  
  
"Seya... Let go." He sighed.  
  
"You should know by now that I won't."  
  
Suddenly, he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, surprising everyone.  
  
"Kai!" Laughed Seya.  
  
"If you're not going to let go, then neither will I." He smirked.  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
She winked at us from his shoulder as he walked back to her house.  
  
"I'm telling you, he likes her." Grinned Max.  
  
"It's way too obvious." I agreed.  
  
We followed them inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
Right now, I am being carried home by Kai... He picked me up and put me on his shoulder when I told him I would never let him go; that's the second time he took me by surprise.  
  
"You are affectionate Kai, you just don't know it or don't want to show it."  
  
"Whatever..." He smirked.  
  
He opened the door and the moment became awkward; Bernice, my maid, was watering the plants in the room. She stopped and looked at Kai holding me. He laid me down and I gave a little giggle.  
  
"Hello Bernice, sorry I haven't introduced you to my guests."  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright Seya dear, I'm just glad you have some company over." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Have you seen Jason? I would like to ask him to prepare a special room."  
  
"I believe he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you Bernice..." I turned to Kai and the others as the came in, "Come on, I bet you're all hungry."  
  
I lead them to the dining room and left them there as I went to talk to my butler.  
  
"Jason, may I speak with you?" I peeked in the kitchen.  
  
He turned around and nodded: "Yes Seya, what is it?"  
  
"Could you please bring six mattresses downstairs in the empty room with the mirrors?"  
  
He seemed surprised: "How come?"  
  
"I wish for my friends to sleep over, but I've decided to give them a little twist. I hope it isn't too much trouble for you..."  
  
"Do not worry, I'll do it right after supper." I made to leave when he called me, "I'm very happy that you are finally having a good time with your new friends."  
  
"Yeah..." I grinned, "I'm having a blast!"  
  
I returned to the dining hall and smiled.  
  
"How does pizza sound to you?"  
  
"Great!" Grinned Tyson and Max.  
  
"We can live with that." Assured me Kenny.  
  
"Alright, I'll go tell Jason."  
  
"No need, I heard!" He called out from the kitchen, laughter in his voice.  
  
I giggled and sat down between Kai and Ray.  
  
"From all we've seen today, you're full of surprises." Smiled Ray.  
  
"And there's one more waiting for you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."  
  
"You've come up with another game?" Tried guessing Kai.  
  
"You wish..."  
  
At that point, Jason came in with the pizzas.  
  
As soon as we finished supper, I brought them in the special room and smiled.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Um... Comfy?" Said Max with a small grin of amusement.  
  
"We are going to sleep all together?" Asked Kai.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, you're a girl!"  
  
"So?"  
  
He sighed and sat down on a mattress in a corner, followed by his companions.  
  
"Since it's still early, I though a movie might be good."  
  
"Err, what kind?" Hesitated Tyson.  
  
"Anything with action."  
  
He let go of the breath he seemed to have held.  
  
"So... what movie do you have in mind?"  
  
"My friend Marco sent me a whole crate full of DVDs, I have every new movie that came out this year."  
  
"Lucky!" Said Kenny enviously.  
  
I walked over to the huge tapestry, which covered the whole left wall, and flipped a switch beside it. The tapestry began rolling up by itself, revealing a huge TV screen behind it.  
  
"Even more lucky!" Exclaimed Max.  
  
On the sides of the TV were closets where all my movies were stored.  
  
"Here's the box, I still hadn't had time to put them away though."  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson rushed to see.  
  
"Wow! I can't find one sappy movie in here!"  
  
"Actually, I have a few like Titanic, but besides those, it's all action!" I grinned.  
  
"You are the coolest girl I've ever met!" Beamed Max.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I dug in the box and took out three collection sets then knelt in front of Ray and Kai back on the mattresses.  
  
"Do you guys like Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favourites." Confirmed Ray, taking the second set to examine it.  
  
"What about you Kai?"  
  
"They're ok. I mean... I like them and all..."  
  
"So it's good? Lord of the Rings for everyone?"  
  
"All three of them?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course! Except... these are the extended versions. Think you can stay up until the end?" I gave a smirk.  
  
The Blade Breakers exchanged smiles.  
  
"Totally!" Declared Tyson for everyone.  
  
"Then let the movies begin!"  
  
I popped in the first DVD and rushed back between Kai and Ray to enjoy the show...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Okay... I know... The last extended version is not out yet... But so what? SUE ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 2 Part IV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: This is a REALLY short chappie...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part IV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
It was around one in the morning when we finished the second movie. Tyson, Max and Kenny had fallen asleep a while back leaving me, Ray and Seya still up.  
  
"It's only the three of us now." I said.  
  
I felt someone on my shoulder; I looked down and saw Seya, who had finally dozed off.  
  
"Correction: only the two of us." Smiled sleepily Ray.  
  
He got up and turned off the giant TV and DVD player, then came back.  
  
"I'm tired. Besides, we can always finish the movie tomorrow morning." He yawned.  
  
"Alright... Um, can you get her off me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
I glanced behind me and saw he had already curled up and fallen asleep.  
  
"Great..." I sighed.  
  
I gently rested her down then laid back myself. Suddenly, she huddled closer to me and hugged my arm.  
  
"Seya? Are you sleeping?" I asked, suspecting another trick.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
I guess she really was snoozing... But then, I realized she was still holding me; what shocked me was that I actually liked being near her. No girl has ever made me feel so, and I have met quite a few. Fans of course, always chasing us to get an autograph or a souvenir... This specific girl acted like none other does and isn't even afraid of me. She actually comes into contact with me; yesterday at Tyson's house for example, both the martial art move and her coming to sit on my lap. Any other girl would only dream of doing that because they thought I would hurt them... Yet, Seya saw through my cold attitude and crossed all borders to get to me...   
  
She really is different from all the others...  
  
Suddenly, her talking in her sleep brought me back to the present.  
  
"No... Don't go..." She muttered.  
  
It was probably some bad dream she was having; Lord of the Rings is kind of scary for a girl. I unconsciously brought her closer to me so I could comfort her.  
  
"Tala... Don't leave me..."  
  
Tala? I stared at her, how the hell does she know him?  
  
I thought for a minute; she could have seen him during our competitions and just liked him... Then again, she does seem to like me as well...  
  
Oh well, I was just going to ask her tomorrow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: SO SHORT!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 3 Part I First Kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: This chappie is MUCH longer then the one before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - Part I - First kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
I was sleeping soundly when I felt someone nudging me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Max and Ray, both grinning.  
  
"What? Is it time to go?"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake them." Whispered Ray.  
  
I got up and yawned: "Wake who?"  
  
"Seya and Kai…" Said Kenny.  
  
We all marched over to them and what I saw was totally adorable. Seya had curled up beside Kai and her head was on his chest while he had passed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
The two never saw my malevolent grin.  
  
"So who gets to wake the happy couple up?" Giggled Max.  
  
"I will, and I know just how to do it…" I declared.  
  
I knelt down by Kai, but far enough to be out of his reach, and shouted: "Aren't you supposed to kiss at least once before sleeping together?"  
  
The reaction time was legendary…  
  
Kai bolted up in a sitting position, making Seya fall on his lap.  
  
"Holy shit Tyson! What's your problem screaming like that?" He looked down to where Seya was, "And what the hell are you doing there?"  
  
"Sleeping…" She mumbled.  
  
"Get up!" He growled at her.  
  
"It's early…"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It must be at least freaking seven!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, it's eight thirty…" He smirked.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"I guess I'll have to do it myself…"  
  
He grabbed her and picked her up while getting to his feet; she gasped and held on to him.  
  
"Kai! Let go!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He dropped her on the mattress, making her swear.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
He chuckled at her then turned to us.  
  
"Now what were you saying about a happy couple?" He threatened.  
  
Even though he was mad, I couldn't help but smile: "You were sleeping together!"  
  
"We were all sleeping together." He replied coldly.  
  
"But how come she was in your arms?" Giggled Max again.  
  
"She… What?"  
  
"She was resting on you and you were hugging her." Explained Kenny, deserving himself an icy glare from our leader.  
  
"Yeah Kai, I want to see you get out of this one…" I smirked.  
  
"I… Ah!"  
  
His words were cut off as Seya pulled him down on the mattresses and climbed over him like yesterday, sitting on his stomach.  
  
"I told you… You're as sweet as a lamb, but you don't want to admit it!"  
  
"Will you stop harassing me?"  
  
"Never, it's too much fun." She smirked.  
  
We had begun laughing a while back, now, we were laughing even harder.  
  
But suddenly, he grabbed her wrists, pulling her down onto him and rolled with her; now he was on top of her, holding her down.  
  
"Can you at least stop tripping me?" He said, bringing his face a little closer to hers.  
  
What he didn't expect; none of us did, was Seya bringing her head face forward and kissing Kai on the cheek. He jerked away and off her.  
  
"Are you mad?" He shouted with a slight blush on his face.  
  
She got up: "I… I'm sorry…" Then laughed merrily, "No! I'm not! You should've seen your face!"  
  
He got up and made to chase her; she gave a little exclamation and ran out of the room, Kai after her.  
  
"We have to follow them! I want to know what's going to happen next!" Said Max between tears of joy.  
  
"This is the best time of my life!" I exclaimed, choking myself from all my laughing.  
  
We rushed to follow the two and saw then running up the stairs; when we got up, a door was open and we heard giggling coming from that room. When we went inside, we saw Kai on top of Seya again, apparently on her bed as it looked like her room. She was securely pinned down as he brought his weight on her.  
  
"You are not going to run away…" He smirked.  
  
"Kai! I can't because you're on me!" She chuckled.  
  
"Now you know how it feels…" He brought his face near hers for a second time, "But for the moment… Pay back."  
  
He kissed her own cheek; Seya stopped struggling and remained still the minute he touched her. When he pulled away, she looked straight at him and I could have sworn she wanted more. But the mood was broken when both Ray and Max collapsed on the floor, shaken by laughter.  
  
"He… kissed her!" Burst Max.  
  
Ray, who was holding his stomach from the mirth, could only nod. Even Kenny, who watches romantic movies all the time, was chuckling.  
  
Kai looked up at us: "You were watching?" He sighed and turned back to Seya, "Anything to say to that?"  
  
"No…" She replied absently.  
  
"So you admit it Kai?" I grinned.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"The instant I saw you two together, you were just meant to be!" Joked Max in a girly kind of voice.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
He got off her but she sat up on the bed and stared at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She smiled sweetly and sighed: "If that doesn't mean you like me, then I don't know what does… You would have only done this if you really liked me."  
  
He sat down beside her, glanced at us, then at her and sighed as well: "You're different from all the other girls… Perhaps I do like you for it."  
  
As an answer, Seya gave a little giggle and hugged him.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Seya, get…"  
  
He stopped and let her hug him. Then, all of a sudden, he got up and picked her up with him.  
  
"Kai, don't you dare drop me!"  
  
"Fine, let's go downstairs though."  
  
He passed by us with Seya giggling in his arms; we followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
I can't believe I kissed her…  
  
She was giggling in my arms as I brought her back down in the room in which we slept; her arms were around my neck, a big smile on her face.  
  
"So do you want to finish the movie?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When we got there, I put her down and she waited for the rest to settle down before playing the last DVD. She came back and sat on my lap, taking my arms and wrapping them around her waist, laying back on me; I smiled at her affectionate attitude.  
  
We finished the movie at twelve; everyone was kind of hungry since we skipped breakfast.  
  
"I'll go ask Bernice if she make us some pancakes." Offered Seya.  
  
She came back ten minutes after, accompanied with her maid and butler.  
  
"You didn't have to bring them here Seya." Said Tyson.  
  
"I don't mind. Besides, you all looked so comfortable, I didn't want to bother you."  
  
I got up to help Bernice lay down her tray in front of Tyson and Max; she thanked me and left, along with Jason.  
  
"So… When do you have to leave?" Asked casually Seya.  
  
"We don't have a time limit." Replied Max between mouthfuls.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why? Do you wish for us to stay here another night?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I didn't answer right away and drank my glass of orange juice.  
  
"Next thing you know, you'll be asking us to move in."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Declared Tyson.  
  
Seya chuckled: "I'm sure you won't!"  
  
"Hey, I just realized it's Saturday!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well aren't you the slow one?" I mocked.  
  
Seya gasped and got up.  
  
"What? You have an appointment or something?"  
  
"No, I just remembered Sonia and her friends were dropping by!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just think yourselves blessed never having met them…"  
  
"You're exaggerating, they can't be that bad." Smiled Tyson.  
  
"Oh no, you don't know them like I do."  
  
She was panicking over a stupid little visit? Yet, Seya doesn't look like the kind of person to panic easily…  
  
"You must go now! Before they get here!"  
  
She pulled me up with one good tug and dragged both Ray and me towards the entrance in a hurry. As soon as she opened the door, a blonde girl was standing in front of her.  
  
"Seya darling, your timing is excellent!" She smiled.  
  
Seya jerked back in shock and the effect was her falling down.  
  
"Sonia!"  
  
"That's my name; don't waste it… I also brought Melissa and Jenny along, hope you don't mind."  
  
"I do!" Protested Seya, still on the ground.  
  
Sonia forced her way in with her friends and when she saw us, gasped and grinned.  
  
"Seya baby, you didn't tell me you were having such sexy company over!"  
  
Her first friend, blonde with streaks of pink in her hair, stepped forth and started giggling dementedly: "Oh my God! Aren't those, like, the Blade Breakers?"  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed the second girl, baby blue streaks in her pale blond hair. "They're like, the cutest guys ever!"  
  
The rest and me backed away at least one step from the apocalypse with blond hair.  
  
"Girls, girls! You gotta learn to share…" Interrupted them Sonia.  
  
All three of them had huge grins on their Barbie faces, which totally freaked us out.  
  
"Hold your horses!" Shouted Seya, "Paws off them!"  
  
"Aw… It's her who got to learn how to share!" Complained the pink streaks girl, "I pick him because he so cute!" She pointed at Max.  
  
"Err…" He replied to that.  
  
"What about you Jenny?" Asked Sonia.  
  
The baby blue streaks girl pointed at Ray and sighed: "He's the handsome one…"  
  
Ray flinched under the comment.  
  
"Well Seya, I pick the leader since I am a cheer leader." Smirked Sonia.  
  
"Leader my arse!" Exclaimed Seya, running in front of me, arms open to protect me.  
  
"Oh, defensive of that one."  
  
Seya blushed slightly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on Stella, give me the blonde!" Whined Melissa.  
  
"It's Seya!" She growled, "And no way!"  
  
"Stella is prettier! But then, you'd also need silver braids to go with the name…"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Fine, no braids." Moped Melissa.  
  
"Move aside, I want Ray!" Continued the argument Jenny.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you girls? They are not up for grabs!"  
  
Sonia walked over to Seya and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What?" Asked Seya, worried.  
  
"Darling, is he your boyfriend or what?" Inquire Sonia, indicating at me.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came, except perhaps for a nice blush.  
  
"We're just…" She began.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I declared, sliding my arms around her waist and bringing everyone's attention on the both of us.  
  
"You are? Ow!" Tyson babbled.  
  
He got jabbed in the side by Ray…  
  
Seya looked at me, taken aback the most by what I said.  
  
"Honey, you hit the jackpot!" Smiled Jenny and Melissa together.  
  
"Let's see you kiss then. You must've kissed at least once since you're together." Ordered Sonia, still not convinced.  
  
I momentarily froze, not having thought about what they would have said after. Seya's blush deepened, but a shy smile crossed her face. She turned around while still in my grip and sighed, gazing into my eyes.  
  
"Any regrets?" She whispered so that only I could hear, her lips barely moving.  
  
I smirked: "None that I can think of…"  
  
I entered her green gaze and slowly leant forward like her, closing my eyes and locking lips; a few of my teammates gasped behind me. It was surprisingly enjoyable; her sweet lips on mine, her soft hand caressing my cheek and my arms around her slender waist.  
  
When I let go, she looked at me shortly and then kissed me again; I could understand this attitude since I didn't want to stop either, always wanting more…  
  
"Oh alright! I get it!" Snapped Sonia, irritated.  
  
Seya let go of me and sighed; I rubbed my nose on her neck affectionately.  
  
Suddenly, Jenny and Melissa each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her outside, deaf to her protests.  
  
"We'll be right back…" Said Sonia, "We have some girl talk to do."  
  
As soon as they were all out, I heard an explosion of giggling. I was about to see what was happening when Tyson caught my wrist.  
  
"Hey lover boy, can't stay away from your girlfriend for more than a minute?" He sniggered.  
  
I jerked my wrist out of his hold: "Shut up Tyson!"  
  
"Why? We all saw you; we were here, remember?"  
  
I didn't answer but peeked out the door; Seya was obviously being taunted like me if not being grounded by the three girls.  
  
"Where did you learn to kiss like that anyways?" Continued Tyson.  
  
I turned around to face him: "I didn't."  
  
"So that was your first kiss? Aw, how cute!"  
  
I cursed under my breath about both him and that Sonia person.  
  
"Jenny, get your arse back here or you'll regret it!" Shouted Seya from outside.  
  
Jenny rushed in, giggling madly: "Hey Kai! She said you taste good!" Then ran back out.  
  
I was pretty much standing there, not having been able to react; shocked.  
  
"What? You told him? Jenny you little…!"  
  
Seya started swearing so loudly, the words couldn't be fully understood, but there were quite a few death threats in there too.  
  
"It's not lady like to talk as so Seya!" Exclaimed Sonia.  
  
"I don't care! And let go of me!" She snarled.  
  
Both me and Tyson peeked at the door again: Seya was sitting on a bench facing the entrance, Melissa holding her arms and Jenny still giggling in a corner while Sonia was grinning and walking back and forth in front of Seya.  
  
"Wow, she sure is giving it to her friends…" Commented Max.  
  
"And now… We're going to have our own pep talk with our leader." Said Tyson.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around to face them.  
  
"What? I just kissed her!" I snapped.  
  
"I told you… He likes her!" Grinned malevolently Max, which was uncommon to him.  
  
"Just kissed her? You seemed to be having fun." Retorted Tyson.  
  
"Yeah Kai, it's true or else you wouldn't have gone for seconds." Explained Kenny, smirking widely in a way I didn't like.  
  
I looked at Ray who still hadn't said anything, hoping he was an ally of mine.  
  
"I'm not going to deny you kissing, but I'm not going to rub it off either." He replied simply, though a small smile crossed his face.  
  
Well, at least he wasn't against me…  
  
"Melissa! You will die!"  
  
Everyone's attention was dropped off of me and onto the rushing girls; Seya had finally managed to get away and was chasing Melissa around. Suddenly, she changed direction and was running towards the door, Seya on her tail. She stopped in front of it, waiting to be caught, but then, at the last possible minute, swung open the door and moved out of the way so Seya ran straight into me, both falling on the ground.  
  
"Ow…" She moaned.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well geez, get yourselves a room." Sneered Sonia; coming up the steps towards us.  
  
"Shut up Sonia!" Growled Seya.  
  
She burrowed her face in my shirt to hide her blush, making the three girls smiled widely.  
  
"It's been fun honey, but we've gotta fly to our hairstylist! Ciao!" Stated Sonia and ran off, dragging her friends with her and climbing into the limousine that had appeared out of nowhere. That was, hopefully, the last time we'd ever see them…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
I was never going to be able to look at Kai in the eyes; yet, I have burrowed my face in his shirt didn't I?  
  
"Seya?" He called softly.  
  
"I am so sorry…" I muttered.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
I looked up and entered his grey eyes; something I didn't mean to do.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I would have preferred my first kiss with you than with that friend of yours." He said, then rubbed his nose on my cheek to prove his point.  
  
I sighed and passed my arms around his neck, cuddling him thankfully.  
  
Then, I heard someone coming down the steps.  
  
"Seya! What's happened? I heard you screaming in the front!"  
  
I recognized the voice as Bernice's.  
  
"Was it that obnoxious Sonia again?" Asked Jason, apparently having come down with Bernice.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Ray for me.  
  
"I can't understand how you can stand her and her friends!" Said my maid.  
  
"I don't!" I shouted in Kai's arms.  
  
He petted my hair gently and held me tight against him.  
  
"Oh poor dear, why don't you just tell them to stay away from you?"  
  
"Believe me, I've tried countless times."  
  
"Seya, next time Sonia and her minions come to bother you, just tell us and we'll show them out."  
  
I smiled, appreciating the humour.  
  
"It won't be a great loss since you've got new friends and a nice gentleman now."  
  
Kai chuckled softly at the compliment.  
  
I sighed: "Thank you so much Bernice."  
  
"You're more than welcome."  
  
She smiled and left, going in the kitchen.  
  
Afterwards, Kai nuzzled my neck and asked: "What do you want to do now that you're my girlfriend?"  
  
I smirked and got up, resting my hands on my hips: "Dream on boy!"  
  
He got up and grabbed my arm, bringing me closer to him: "Isn't that what you said before our chess game?"  
  
"It's what I also said when I beat you in sword fight."  
  
And with that, I slipped my arm away and walked off on him, heading upstairs where the rest of the Blade Breakers were waiting. He ran two steps at a time to catch up with me.  
  
"You know… I hate ties."  
  
"That's good, because there will be no more. I will beat you at other games."  
  
As I reached my room, the rest gave me big warm smiles but suddenly, Kai slid his arms around my waist and cuddled on my neck again.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Sorry, it doesn't work…" I replied in the same tone and removing his arms, leaving him surprised in the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: SO? I think it was... GREAT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 4 Part I Practice a lot, train...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: It's been a week now since the Sonia and kiss incident. Seya is going to have her first bit beast lesson with the Blade Breakers. Also, the points of view switch a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 - Part I - Practice a lot, train harder  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
It's ten o'clock...  
  
Kenny had wakened us early this morning, and I had been yawning since.  
  
"So when's Seya coming?" Asked Max.  
  
"Tyson, did you remember to tell her it was today?" Scowled Kenny.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure... I think..."  
  
Then, the door slid open and Seya entered, looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock..." She grumbled.  
  
"Hey Seya!" All three of us greeted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
When I entered the room, Max, Kenny and Tyson all greeted me in unison.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Sorry I'm late but the damn clock when dead on me."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"So Seya, are you ready for your first lesson?" Asked Ray as he came in from the back with Kai.  
  
"Totally!" I beamed.  
  
"Since you know the basics pretty well already, I guess we just have to work on your bit beast and perhaps on your techniques too." Explained Kenny.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Sure you can..." Taunted Kai.  
  
I ignored his comment and turned to Kenny.  
  
"Chief, could you explain me a little how to use bit beasts?"  
  
"Geez, you're pathetic..." Said Kai with his little devious smirk.  
  
Whenever he smirked like that, I practically melted inside. True, he had an ego, was kind of arrogant and not much on modesty, but I guess that's what attracted me... Weird.  
  
"Why are you like that?" I asked him.  
  
He gazed at me, his grey eyes briefly locking into mine, then chuckled: "Because I feel like it."  
  
"You are so cocky."  
  
"Actually, he's mad 'cause I beat him a few minutes ago." Grinned Tyson.  
  
"Shut up." He snapped.  
  
"Oh, you got hit in your pride, didn't you?" I laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
As the two argued, I smiled. Kai has been acting strange ever since he kissed Seya last week. He's often absent, like he's daydreaming, and he's a bit jumpy, usually when Seya's name is mentioned.  
  
I was brought back to the present when Seya grinned maliciously.  
  
"I bet you're jealous!"  
  
"Of?"  
  
"My bit beast!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"You don't want me to learn how to use it because you know it's stronger than yours!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
She grabbed his arm: "Admit it."  
  
"No because there's nothing to admit!"  
  
"Just like you don't want to admit you like me..."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It does."  
  
"Seya..." He complained.  
  
"Teach me."  
  
He looked at her, interested by her persistence and her pleading words.  
  
"Alright..." He said softly.  
  
Seya's eyes sparkled with happiness: "Thanks, I won't fail you."  
  
She hugged his arm, laying her head on his shoulder and making him smile warmly; something I don't think I've ever seen him do.  
  
"You better not."  
  
She let go and smirked: "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Good. Now come on, I wanna get started!"  
  
She dragged him out in the back, followed by Ray and the rest of us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Ok, I admit it WAS short and the POVs DID change a bit too much, but you shall be rewarded for your patience. By the way, I just love making Seya and Kai fight all the time because it's so funny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 4 Part II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: I hope you like the battle because it took me for ever to write. I also want to apologize for the short chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part II  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
Right now, I'm hating myself for going all soft on Seya. Why is it that every time she's around, I feel warm inside? No other girl makes me feel that way...  
  
I better not be getting weak because of her.  
  
"Come on Kai, I'll take you on." She grinned.  
  
"I'll beat you."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Then I have to assure that doubt with my victory."  
  
"The game hasn't even started and you're already acting like you've won."  
  
"Ready then? Three, two, one! Let it rip!" I shouted.  
  
As soon as Dranzer landed in the dish, Seya lost no time and went after it right away. It intrigued me since that was usually my technique, getting rid of your opponent as fast as you can.  
  
"What's your hurry Seya?" I teased.  
  
"To take you out."  
  
"Afraid I'm going to use Dranzer?"  
  
"Ha, no. I just want to wipe that arrogant smile off your face!"  
  
My smile did fade, but not because of what she said; my blade was getting a serious licking out there.  
  
"Dranzer, push her back!"  
  
"Stay on him Shela!"  
  
For now, she had the upper hand but it wouldn't be long until I changed that.  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
I was about to summon my bit beast but Seya almost hit me out of the dish and I lost my focus.  
  
"You were saying?" She chuckled.  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"I dare and I'll do it again. Shela!"  
  
Again did she ram me near the edge of the Bey dish and again did I need all my skills to get out of that situation. She was being quite ruthless; she didn't give me any time to fight back and I was stuck defending.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing? She's beating you!" Snickered Tyson.  
  
"Hell no, she's not!"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Dranzer!" I growled.  
  
Finally my blade began glowing and my reinforcements were arriving.  
  
"Shela, feather tornado! Now!" Ordered Seya.  
  
Golden feathers lightly floated all around us now but then, a violent wind picked up and all the feathers darted at my emerged phoenix.  
  
"Dranzer!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to beat me?" Smiled slyly Seya.  
  
"Yes I am! Fire spin!"  
  
As I declared my attack, Seya's blade began glowing as though...  
  
"No!" I exclaimed again, but it was too late.  
  
Dranzer had completed his attack and sent Seya's blade flying out of the dish like a bullet. Seya dodged and it missed her by little, implanting itself in Tyson's wall.  
  
"Whoa! Close call!" She said as she looked at her blade, stuck in the wall.  
  
I hurried to her, pulled her to her feet effortlessly and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her to the wall and snatching out her Beyblade.  
  
"Look Seya, you almost summoned your bit beast!"  
  
I showed her it; Shela was glowing more clearly than ever and didn't fade completely for a long while.  
  
Seya smiled and gently took her blade from my hand, examining it carefully. As she did so, she put her hand on mine, which was still around her slim waist. I felt strange inside having her soft hand holding mine, having her in such proximity...  
  
"Hey Kai, that was a really close battle! If you hadn't summoned Dranzer when you did, who knows if you would have still won." Congratulated me Kenny.  
  
I gazed at Seya, still inspecting her Shela: "You should also congratulate Seya, she was tough to beat and came so close to unleashing her own bit beast."  
  
She glanced at me in surprise, wondering why I was being so nice...  
  
Why was I being so nice?  
  
"But you won." She blushed faintly.  
  
"Doesn't matter..."  
  
"Dude, are you feeling ok? Did you just ignore the fact that you won?" Inquired Tyson.  
  
"So what if I won? Seya was so close to finally bringing out her bit beast."  
  
She kissed my cheek and smiled: "Next time, I'll try to harder..."  
  
I stared at her, shocked; did she just kiss me? Why did she kiss me?  
  
"Why did...?" I began.  
  
Seya put her finger on my lips to silence me.  
  
"Please don't start arguing again; if you don't like it, I won't do it anymore." She said softly.  
  
She removed my hand from her waist, walked over to Kenny, who was typing away on his laptop beside Max, and handed him her blade. Tyson joined her as Kenny gave her his analysis.  
  
"Kai, you are so clueless..."  
  
I turned around: "What do you mean Ray?"  
  
"It's obvious she has something for you, and you probably do too."  
  
"How would you know how I feel?"  
  
"I was watching you when you gave Seya her blade; you passed your arm around her waist. Then, when she kissed you, you blushed." Explained Ray, a malicious grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting her to do that." I answered childishly.  
  
"She likes you and you like her." He stated.  
  
I sighed and glanced at Seya, sitting silent by Max as he chatted cheerfully with Tyson and the Chief.  
  
Could she like me?  
  
Could Seya really like me?  
  
Do I really like her?  
  
As I asked myself these questions, the answers I gave them became horribly obvious to me now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Kai is so clueless...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 4 Part III

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: *sigh* Another short chapter... But this one is pretty good consider that fact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part III  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
Seya's been training with us for five days now and her overall statistics were growing dramatically.  
  
And thinking that made me sound like Kenny...  
  
"So Tyson, how do you think Seya's coming up?" Asked me Max.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ray sighed: "Do you think Seya will be able to summon her bit beast soon?"  
  
"Oh, um... Definitively! She's been getting real good in a short time."  
  
"Yesterday, she came so close! If only her Beyblade hadn't lost control during her battle with you Tyson, we would have probably been able to see it's true form." Smiled Max.  
  
I nodded in agreement as an answer.  
  
"A few more seconds and she could have reached her goal..."  
  
He extended his hand, pretending to grab something.  
  
The door slid open and she in came.  
  
"Morning guys. How are you?"  
  
"Hey Seya, we're fine, you?" Greeted Max.  
  
"Good thanks."  
  
"We were just talking about how well you've been getting." I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and we're quite impatient to see your bit beast, you've been getting real close to summoning it." Agreed Kenny.  
  
"Well, I practiced a lot even at home, but my best progress was made here."  
  
"So are you confident enough to take me on?"  
  
Kai came in from the back holding his blade.  
  
"Not now, later ok?" She smiled, "I have to show something to you guys first."  
  
"What do you have?" Inquired Kenny curiously.  
  
"This."  
  
Seya took out of her pocket a few metal, glistening in the light.  
  
"Wow, impressive." Grinned the Chief, "Where did you get them?"  
  
She picked up a blue one: "I made them a while back, but I though you might be interested."  
  
She threw the one she was holding to me; I examined it and noticed markings.  
  
"Seya, there's writing on it."  
  
"That's runic writing from the ancient Celts." Then she blushed, "I have a love for their culture."  
  
"What does it say?" Asked Ray, picking up a white metal.  
  
"The blue one is wind."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"The green one says earth, the white is light and the red one is fire." She took out her blade and showed it, "Mine is the power of light and fire combined: the sun. That's why it's golden." She continued.  
  
"Awesome!" Grinned Max.  
  
"I want you to have them."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"As a token of my gratitude towards you."  
  
"Thank you so much Seya!" Beamed Kenny.  
  
He took the metals and the Blade Breakers' blades to equip them. Meanwhile, the guys and I thanked her some more and asked her who could battle her first as soon as our Beyblades were modified.  
  
"Sorry but I promised Kai I'd battle him." She replied.  
  
"Can't you make him wait?"  
  
"I don't like to wait..." Said the captain behind me.  
  
"Fine, fine... Can I go second then?"  
  
"Why should you get to go second and not me?" Responded Max, though I know he was joking.  
  
"I propose rock, paper, scissors." Declared Seya, "That ought to clear up your problem."  
  
"You guys go ahead, I can wait." Stated Ray.  
  
"Ok Max, you and I."  
  
He grinned: "Ready? Go!"  
  
I had rock; he had paper...  
  
"Best two out of three!" I exclaimed.  
  
He laughed: "Ok Tyson, but just because you're so eager to battle."  
  
Two more times and he still beat me...  
  
"Aw man, luck wasn't on my side..."  
  
"I'm done!" Beamed Kenny.  
  
He gave Kai his blade first.  
  
"Thanks. Now come on Seya, you said you'd battle me."  
  
She chuckled: "Alright, I'm coming."  
  
The rest of us went in the back to assist the match; I was the referee.  
  
"Three, two, one! Let it rip!"  
  
Both Kai and Seya's blades started chasing each other around the Bey dish, sending orange sparks flying all over the place.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to mention I've modified my blade too." Smirked Seya.  
  
"Of course, or else it wouldn't have been fair..." Finished Kai.  
  
"Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Shela!"  
  
Now the blades clashed and the fight went on. It was amazing to see how far Seya had come; she was actually giving Kai a hard time out there.  
  
"Push her back dammit!" He growled.  
  
"Shela, knock him out!"  
  
Finally, Dranzer managed to get away and was now on the offensive.  
  
"Wow, those metals Seya made are working wonderfully!" Stated Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, just look at them battle!" Concurred Ray.  
  
"Dranzer, arise!"  
  
"Shela, feather tornado!"  
  
The two forces collided but still the two blades spun like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Dude... Watch them go!" I told Max, who was mesmerized by the battle.  
  
The golden feathers were all darting at the phoenix, but with a flap of its mighty wings, they were all swept away.  
  
"No! This time, I won't lose!" Exclaimed Seya.  
  
"Come on Seya, you can do better than that!" Called out Kai.  
  
The fight was almost over, and the captain had the upper hand.  
  
"I am not going to let you beat me..." She murmured.  
  
"Dranzer, finish this!"  
  
"I'm not going to lose! Shela!" Shouted Seya.  
  
Suddenly, her blade glowed brightly, more than usual, and a ray of light burst out from the top.  
  
"Shela! Feather hurricane!"  
  
Her angel bit beast had finally emerged...  
  
It had a human female form and her wings spread wide open as she executed her attack.  
  
"Holy shit! Dranzer!" Screamed Kai.  
  
Blinding light masked the winner.  
  
When we were able to open our eyes again, Kai had fallen down and Seya was still standing, both of them had surprise written all over. Their blades were lying still in the middle of the dish, so that means it was a tie.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kai, then he bolted up. "Seya you did it! You called upon the power of your bit beast!"  
  
Seya, who was still clueless of what had happened, looked at him.  
  
"I... I did?" Then her face brightened, "I did!"  
  
She ran over to Kai and hugged him; he smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Finally." He said.  
  
But then, Seya moaned softly and fainted in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: *gasp* Seya has finally summoned her bit beast, but what will happen to her? Will Kai ever come clean with his feelings? Will Tyson ever be smart? Why am I asking you all these questions?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 4 Part IV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Eww! This chapter is so horribly short! Must write more!!! *runs to her computer and starts typing like there's no tomorrow*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part IV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
As my senses flowed back to me, I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and tried focusing them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Spoke someone.  
  
I looked up and found out I was on Kai's lap, that his were the arms around my waist.  
  
"Kai... Where's my Beyblade?" I said weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenny has it. Now tell me how you're feeling."  
  
His tone was gentle but concerned.  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy... I'm fine really."  
  
I was about to get up, but he retained me down.  
  
"Stay..." He whispered.  
  
I couldn't argue with that, so I remained on his lap and sighed.  
  
"That was one heck of a show you two made." Congratulated Max.  
  
"Yeah, and your bit beast was beautiful." Smiled sweetly Ray.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"These metals you made are incredible, it's as though you knew all along they were for us." Stated Kenny.  
  
"They are way cool." Agreed Tyson.  
  
"I'm glad you like them."  
  
As the boys kept complimenting me and saying how well I've done, I noticed Kai still held me. I laid my hands on his and rested my head back on his shoulder.  
  
When they saw that, they stopped talking to me, saying I was still faint from my attack and they didn't want to annoy me.  
  
After half an hour, my watch beeped; I took it out of my pocket and turned it off.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go now..."  
  
Kai reluctantly let go and watched me leave.  
  
"Bye Seya." Said the gang in unison.  
  
"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I was at the dojo's front door when suddenly; Kai stopped me, grabbing my wrist.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
He brought me closer to him, sliding his arms around my waist again.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hush..." He replied.  
  
Our faces were only a few inches away; Kai closed the distance and locked lips. I didn't understand the meaning of this kiss, but I did it anyway.  
  
When he let go, he smiled: "You've made me proud..."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"You've worked so hard to learn how to master your bit beast, and you have succeeded." He caressed my cheek, "I just wanted to make sure you got rewarded for your perseverance."  
  
I blushed as my mind registered his words and actions; he kissed me, was that his rewarded?  
  
"Kai... I have to go..." I muttered.  
  
He looked at me with his silver eyes and nodded understandingly.  
  
"Then I won't keep you here any longer..."  
  
But before letting me, he kissed my forehead.  
  
As soon as I was out of his grip, I walked out, but as soon as I was out of his sight, I ran home; both glad and afraid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Awww! That was so cute! Too bad Kai still hasn't said THE WORDS...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 5 Part I Confessions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: People, I warn you. This chapter deals with suicide so if you need help, please call the Kids Help Phone Line at 1-800-668-6868 (don't hurt yourself... it's not worth it).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 - Part I - Confessions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
I slowly made my way to Tyson's dojo. When I got there, the guys were all worried about me; I must have looked very demoralized.  
  
"Seya, why are you so down?" Asked Ray.  
  
I sighed and sat on the ground: "Sonia..."  
  
They stared at me in surprise; Kai shuddered at the memory.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She wants me to go at her party..."  
  
"So? Can't you turn down the offer?"  
  
"No because then she'll bring me there by force..."  
  
As the Blade Breakers invented all sorts of excuses to get me out, Kai silently gazed at me. I was afraid to look at him because of what he had done yesterday.  
  
When I kissed him, it was only for fun but he had been serious about it. And... he had given me my first true kiss two weeks ago.  
  
I wondered what my brother would say...  
  
"Seya?"  
  
Kai had knelt down by me; his face was quite close to mine and I felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen... I'm sorry for yesterday, I don't know what came over me..."  
  
I relaxed and smiled: "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell went off and a few minutes later, Tyson's grandfather came in.  
  
"Hey dogs, you have a visitor."  
  
He stepped aside to reveal someone wearing pink from head to toe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
"Sonia, what the hell are you doing here?" Exclaimed Seya, bolting up.  
  
The blond girl looked at her and grinned.  
  
"I came here to invite the Blade Breakers to my big party."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're rich and famous."  
  
Well that was a good reason, I thought sarcastically.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Asked Max.  
  
"Everyone's who's rich and famous must come." She walked over to Seya, who was standing beside Kai. "Seya is going... Right?"  
  
It didn't sound like a question but like a threat. Seya lowered her head in defeat and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
As we looked at her, we felt pity for her; we couldn't let her go alone.  
  
"Fine... We'll come too." Declared Ray for us.  
  
Our friend raised her head and stared at us in surprise: "What?"  
  
"Then I'll see you all tonight." Chirped Sonia.  
  
We watched her go. As soon as the annoying blonde left, Seya got angry.  
  
"Are you people crazy or have you simply forgotten the last time?"  
  
"Hold on a second Seya." Pleaded Max.  
  
"She's invited you because she wants to prove to her friends that she knows you!"  
  
"Seya, we..." Tried Ray.  
  
"If you thought that would please me, it doesn't!"  
  
"Seya. Calm down." Ordered Kai.  
  
He passed his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear what seemed like soothing words since she stopped being mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai:  
  
Seeing her so upset bothered me.  
  
"Seya. Calm down." I ordered.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought my face close to hers; then I whispered softly: "We don't you to suffer alone at that girl's party. We're coming with you to keep you company and for moral support."  
  
She blushed and lowered her eyes: "Thanks... But you don't have to."  
  
"We want to."  
  
I wished I could tell her it was I who wanted to...  
  
She sighed: "The damn thing starts in two hours... How about you come over to my house right away?"  
  
"Sure..." I replied.  
  
We walked to her house, silent all the way there. Once we got there, she left us in the mirrored room and went to change.  
  
"Kai, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
I followed him in a corner by the window while the rest settled down; we both looked out the window quietly before Ray spoke again.  
  
"So... Have you thought it over?"  
  
"Yeah... Though I'm still not sure. True, she does interest me a lot, but I can't really know yet…"  
  
"Yesterday evening, I thought you went to tell her..."  
  
"No, I didn't..."  
  
"So why couldn't she look at you?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Ray watched me carefully; I knew I could trust him, but it would fell so strange admitting it...  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone; especially not Tyson."  
  
He smiled and nodded: "Don't worry, I'll bring the secret to my grave."  
  
I smiled too; glad I could get rid of this safely.  
  
"Fine, so I kissed her."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"No, but she seemed afraid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He didn't say anything after that.  
  
"Seya's been gone for a while, shouldn't someone check out if she's ok?" Said Tyson after half an hour.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." I declared.  
  
I left the Blade Breakers and went up to Seya's room. The door was slightly open, so I peeked inside; she was sitting on her bed, her back to me. She had already changed; she was wearing a dark green sleeveless top with black pants.  
  
I went in, forgetting to knock, and called her kindly.  
  
"Seya, is everything ok?"  
  
She gasped and dropped a small golden orb attached to a chain; it was a locket.  
  
"Kai... I'm fine."  
  
She bent down to pick up her golden locket and carefully put it back in the first drawer of her night table. I went over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Seya, you've been crying."  
  
A tear still trickled down her cheek; she turned away to hide her eyes from me.  
  
"I just got something in my eye..."  
  
"Do you know how cliché that is?" I joked.  
  
She smiled and wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
But her green orbs were still shrouded with sadness. I knew she needed someone to comfort her, so I passed my arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to me.  
  
"Seya, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She huddled and rested her head on my chest.  
  
"If it's because of me..."  
  
"No!" She cut, "No, it's not. Actually, it's being going on for a while now..."  
  
"What has?"  
  
"My brother was supposed to come back home three months ago but still hasn't and I'm really worried."  
  
I stroked her hair gently: "What if he were staying at your uncle's?"  
  
"Improbable, but I have no way of checking... One thing for sure, if he were in town, you'd hear about it."  
  
After a little, I asked her: "Why do you give in so easily to Sonia? She can't make you do anything you don't want to."  
  
"Sonia, when she's not being mean, is like a friend to me..."  
  
I stared at her incredulously: "Her? Your friend? How?"  
  
"You might not believe it, but she actually looks out for me in her own way..."  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
"She's kept me alive all these years, ever since my mother passed away and my brother left..."  
  
"What do you mean by kept you alive?"  
  
"I... I've attempted suicide more than once..."  
  
I remained speechless as I looked at her but knew she wasn't lying. When I had met her, I noticed old cuts on her wrists, I just hadn't asked her about it.  
  
"Seya... I know how you must feel."  
  
"How can you?" She began crying.  
  
I sighed, thinking about my own life and how painful it was too...  
  
"You're not the only one to have ever tried suicide..."  
  
She raised her eyes to meet with mine.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"I have many scars to prove it..."  
  
I removed my right arm from around her and my glove. I passed my finger on a long white line, beginning from my wrist and going all the way to my elbow. You could only notice it if you searched for it; it had been done some years back but the memory of the cause was still there, fresh...  
  
"I've never told anyone about it... Ray saw it but I lied to him, I told him it was because of a Bey battle I had."  
  
Seya passed her own finger gently on the scar, making me shudder.  
  
"I don't really know why I'm telling you all of this but... it feels good..."  
  
She stopped me, laying her finger on my lips.  
  
"Then continue... It's helping me too..."  
  
So together we shared painful memories; as she spoke, I understood how much we had in common...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson:  
  
Kai's been gone for half an hour and we were starting to wonder where he went.  
  
"Now we have to check on Kai too..." Sighed Kenny.  
  
"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Max.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go look for them. I doubt it takes Seya an hour to change in the first place." I said.  
  
I left the room and went upstairs but then I stopped; where was Seya's room again?  
  
Oh yeah, that way...  
  
As I reached the door, which was half closed, I stopped again and furtively glanced inside. Kai was with her; he was talking...  
  
"Ever since I joined the Blade Breakers, I've only tried a couple of times... The last attempt was when my Dranzer had been taken away... I had locked myself in an empty room at Tyson's and with my pocket knife, I slowly slit my wrist..."  
  
"Then what happened?" Whispered Seya.  
  
"Ray managed to get the door open and took the knife away; he still has it... He bandaged my wrist without talking and not once did he scream at me, calling me a fool like everyone else always had... I still remember his eyes; he looked at me with pity and understanding, but I don't think he truly understood..."  
  
Seya hugged him lovingly, a small tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I do Kai... I understand..."  
  
Slowly, I crept away and made my way downstairs back to the rest, thinking over what I had overheard...  
  
"So Tyson, did you find them?" Asked Max once I came back.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Tyson, are you ok? You look pale." Inquired Kenny.  
  
I didn't know whether to tell them or not, but then, I decided not to; it was his secret, it was Kai's...  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine and yes, I did find them."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They'll be coming down soon."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Just as he said that, the two entered the room holding hands.  
  
"Hey guys, where have you been?" Smiled cheerfully Max.  
  
But his smile and cheerfulness faded once he saw the sorrow and suffering in their eyes.  
  
They remained quiet as they walked past him and towards Ray.  
  
"Tyson, what happened to them? They look as if they've been beaten like dogs." Whispered Kenny to me.  
  
"I don't know..." I lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seya:  
  
Kai and I went downstairs to join the others; he brought me in a corner by the window where Ray was already there.  
  
His golden eyes watched us as Kai sat down and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Where have you been?" We were asked again.  
  
"In her room... We have been talking..." Answered Kai for me.  
  
"Alright. By the way, how much longer until the blonde's party?"  
  
"Forty five minutes or so..."  
  
"What do you want to do in the mean time?"  
  
"Nothing really... besides chatting."  
  
So as the two boys talked, I hummed a song, one that I would never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: More on the way... Sorry the POV kept on changing, but it was hard to keep it on to just one or two people... Anyways, I never knew I could write in such a depressing way...   
  
Read & Review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
